kais_creepypastasfandomcom-20200215-history
My Friends And I Discovered Something Horrifying In An Abandoned House
I don’t know why, but nobody believes me about what happened. I try and try, but no one believes what I say. Only my 3 friends: “Jake, Bill, and Casey” had the same experience with me. I hope you read this story and believe everything I say. Because this is a true story that happened in July of 2017. So my name is Kyle. One day, we were in a hotel named: “Travelodge.” It was across the street from an abandoned house. Jake, Bill, Casey, and I were just sitting in our rooms bored to death. We were just talking about the abandoned house across from our hotel. We were wondering if the house is haunted like rumors are saying. Later that same day, we decided to go explore the house to prove it’s either fake or real that the house is haunted. So we put on our shoes and grabbed the key card to our room. We left our room and walked across the street. We went to the front door, and when I tried to open it, it was locked. So Jake decided to kick it open. And eventually, it worked. You think someone might’ve seen us going inside, but strangely, I looked around and no one seemed to see us. So we went inside and closed the door behind us. The first thing to notice is, it smelled really terrible in the house. The walls was yellow covered in brown stains and the floor was wooden and had what looked like pee stains. We were in a living room with a small green couch and a mini hallway on the left side of the couch. There was a tv across the couch. Bill tried to turn it on, but it wouldn’t as expected. There was a door 2 inches behind the couch. Casey and I opened it, and it turned out it was a very small kitchen. We left the kitchen and decided to go down the mini hallway. There were 6 doors. 3 on one side. And 3 more on the other side. I went into the upper right hand door, Casey went into the middle left door, Jake went into the lower left hand door, and Bill went into the lower right hand door. In the room I was in, it was a small bedroom. There was only a bed with no mattress. Suddenly, I heard what sounded like someone jumping on a squeaky bed. Jake said: “Shh! Kyle! Stop goofing around!” I said: “I’m not doing anything! Bill? Casey? Is that y’all?” They said: “No. We thought it was you.” I left the room. And they left the rooms they were in. We still heard the bouncing. It was coming from the middle right door. We decided to leave since there might’ve been someone else in this house. When we got to the door, I tried to open it until I heard Bill scream. We looked at him in confusion. Then he pointed to the hallway. When we looked, my eyes grew big. There at the middle right door, was a young boy with brown hair and very bright blue skin looking at us. We all screamed and quickly opened the door and ran back to the hotel. When we got to our room, we were breathing heavily and overthinking about what just happened. Then we noticed Bill looking out the window making noises. We looked outside and saw what he was looking at. It was the same boy we saw. He was looking up at us and waving. After 5 seconds, he stopped waving and went back in the house. But instead of opening the door, he went through it. He. Went. Through it. I. I couldn’t believe my eyes would actually see. I started to freak out. Jake and Casey calmed me down. The next day, we packed our stuff and left the hotel. One thing I will guarantee is, I will never, ever go inside abandoned buildings anymore. And neither will my friends. If you plan on going to explore abandoned buildings, don’t. It’s not worth it. I don’t want you to experience the same thing me and my friends did.